


s t a y

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sods, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Robbie opens the door, and takes one look at James before standing aside. "I'll put the kettle on then, shall I?"





	s t a y

Robbie opens the door, and takes one look at James before standing aside. "I'll put the kettle on then, shall I?"

"Please." Comes the soft murmur of a reply. Robbie resolutely doesn't turn around as he putters around his kitchen. Doesn't move an inch to acknowledge the other man even when every bit of him from his head to his toes aches and yearns to pull his lad into his arms and hold on tight until they both forget whatever it was that sparked the row they'd had earlier in the day.

He purses his lips. Maybe he should just do it. If there's one thing he's learnt with age, it is that you shouldn't let things grow and fester into regrets and bitterness. 

Robbie chances a peek at the corner of his eye; James has his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, face carefully blank, but Robbie has had a lifetime together with him to know when he is just packing away the hurts into the attics of his mind to be dissected and paraded on a later date. Like a reminder of his unlovability. Now, that just won't do, he thinks.

"Come here."

James perks up at that. It's hard not to compare him to a dog that's just been told he is forgiven for stealing a biscuit, but the imagery comes to Robbie all the same. He holds out his arms, and to his delight, James hesitates only for a moment before folding himself against him. "I'm sorry," He says, pressing the words to the skin of his neck. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Robbie sighs. The cold knot in his chest that has had a stranglehold on his heart dissolves the moment he cradles James by the base of his skull, kissing his temple. "I'm sorry too."

James huffs. "Is this where we keep telling each other that we're sorry and we'll sink onto the kitchen floor in a puddle of tears?"

"None of that malarkey." Robbie laughs. He pulls away to settle the matter of their tea, but allows himself to be swept back into James' arms while they steep. "Say you'll stay the night."

"I'll stay the night." James parrots obediently, leaning back with a soft grin on his face to meet Robbie's eyes. "I'll stay every night you want me to."

"Aye," Robbie smiles. "That'll do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely didn't take the shape of the fic I intended it to be, but I'd thought I'd share it anyways


End file.
